A Story
by AshCollector
Summary: Russia comforts Canada. Dl;DR is the deal here. Nsfw and all that jazz


A thing Russia noticed about Canada, and one that was a thing he could mock him for, was the boy was constantly a sad bitter nation. He assumed that this was inherited from England. He had his moments, ones that had slowly began to become more and more frequent as the two nations friendship grew, where he forgot about being forgotten and instead would smile in a way that didn't come off as pitiful, and joke around with the other. He was relaxed, he was happy, and that in turn made Ivan absolutely beside himself with glee.

So it came to him as a surprise when the nation visited the young blond and found him in a not very cheery mood. He barely uttered a hello in his direction, not even bothering to comment on the fact that the Russian had broken into his house _again_. When asked of how his day had been the other simply sighed and turned away to stare at the TV screen Ivan highly doubted he was watching. Unless Matthew enjoyed infomercials for blenders, to each his own, you know?

"Matvey what is wrong?" The taller of the two sat down on the couch beside the other and waited patiently for a response. When none was received, the only hint to the other having heard him being that he drew his knees closer to his chest and turned away, Ivan frowned upset and decided something was very much wrong. "Are you sick?" A hand was placed onto his forehead and though it was quickly swatted away he felt no temperature. "Did someone hurt you?" A slight tightening of the fists accompanied this question and Russia's face twisted into a cruel grin. "I assure you whoever caused you pain will not be walking anytime soon, my friend."

"Ivan it's not like that..." he tried to soothe his ally quickly, but the dejected quiet voice only increased his blood lust further.

"Then tell me what it is and I shall fix it. I do not like you sad, I will make it so you no longer are." The Canadian nuzzled into the other side and buried his face into the man's thick scarf. Ivan ran his fingers through the blond locks as a way to encourage him to speak. His hands tightened around the soft fabric and carefully he looked up at the Russian male.

"A-al forgot my name again." He whispered quietly. "He normally gets it right, he can see me more often than the others. B-but he got it w-wrong and I-I thought I was doing so well with being noticed and it just really hurts." Ivan sighed heavily. Really, he would never understand how the man beside him managed to be forgotten so easily. Even he himself had slipped on more than a few occasions, but that was before he began talking to him. Before he was able to see how amazing, gorgeous, sweet, and funny he was.

"Your brother is not the smartest screw in the desk." He told him, successfully butchering the American phrase beyond recognition. Matthew tried not to giggle at this and paid attention to what the other was saying. "He can't see that what he has for a brother is so special. If the others can't see you, Matvey, that is their fault and they are missing out on something so great." The grip on his scarf tightened and he saw the blond duck his head down to avoid his eyes.

"T-thank you. Thank you so much." Was mumbled up at him. Ivan laughed and placed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Maybe you should just kill them, da? Then you don't have to worry. I can help." The temperature of the room dropped suddenly and Canada gasped in surprise.

"Ivan don't you dare!" His arm was slapped playfully causing hm to rub it in mock pain.

"It was only a suggestion..." He whined slightly. "You're no fun. It would be fun to kill America, da?" A giggle escaped him and a kiss was pressed against his lips to shut him up. Really, Matthew thought, Ivan was too creepy for his own good.

The kiss that had started so innocently enough began to progress as it became longer and deeper. Russia liked Canada's lips. He liked their texture and taste. The way they were so soft against his and parted so willingly to allow his exploring tongue to pass. Short pecks had became teasing flicks of the two's tongues, leading to a desperate act of snogging where neither could get enough of the others taste. Matthew was soon made to lay back on the couch, something he did willingly as the Russian man climbed on top to better his access. An arm was wrapped around his neck, it pushed away the soft fabric of his scarf to entangle its fingers in the soft short hair at the nape of his neck.

Suddenly the two broke away from the other, both in desperate need to catch their breath. Not one to waste time with trivial things such as breathing Russia soon swooped down once again to kiss at the blond's neck. Down the jawline, over the Adam's apple, and stopping to nibble at the skin near his collar bone. A pale tongue lapped at the soft flesh and caused the smaller nation to squirm in pleasure, then slight pain as instead of gentle licking Ivan quickly switched to harsh sucking so he could leave a dark, angry marking upon him.

Their lips met again and once more they were kissing. Matthew's hips ground upwards suddenly allowing him to rub himself against Russia's leg. He laughed against his lips and moved his hand to cover Canada's crotch. A soft moan escaped the younger nation as the hand began to roughly massage at his vital area.

"Do you like this, Matvey?" The thickly accented voice whispered into his ear. Yeah, he liked it. He fucking liked this a lot. Instead of an answer a small whimper left the blond's mouth, though that seemed to be good enough for the Russian. His hand stopped rubbing and instead worked on undoing the zipper to his fly. A cold shock hit him as the air touched his newly exposed lower body, but to Matthew this was easy to ignore for the hand the reached inside his boxers and quickly got to work stroking, and pumping, and teasing, yeah, that was worth the chill.

"D-do you w-want to s-suck it...?" He asked nervously. From past experience he knew that just asking meant Russia would do it, but still, it was embarrassing as hell and slightly terrifying considering the fact that Russia was so... Russia.

"Suck what, Matvey?" A knowing smirk crossed his face as the Canadian blushed and stuttered nervously. The poor kid, couldn't even ask for an innocent blowjob .

With a giggle he moved down and quickly spread the others legs. Ivan liked to tease and this would be no exception. He looked so cute when he was flustered and begging, how could he miss that? He lightly ran his tongue over the sensitive underside of the cock and listened as the man's breathing became heavy and quick. The muscle traced its way up from base to tip and back down again, loving the way the other would twitch and attempt not to make any noise that showed his pleasure. A gentle kiss was placed on the tip before the head was taken into his mouth and sucked on roughly. His tongue swept over the glands and tasted the salty flavor of precum that had began to collect. Slowly he bobbed his head up and down and felt a hand lightly stroke his platinum blond hair in encouragement before tightening in the locks as the slit of his cock was teased gently. Ivan wasn't overly fond of the idea of deep throating someone. Yes he liked it when preformed on him, but it sounded like too much work to actually learn how to. He had a talented tongue though and instead focused his attention on the more sensitive tip, something that drove Matthew wild with lust.

Not to much later he straightened back up, his mouth full of the other nation's climax that he forced himself to swallow. Canada muttered an apology embarrassed, but Russia shook him off and said it was fine, the noises he made when coming (Soft moans turned into cries of ecstasy as his name was moaned quietly.) more than made up for it. Still, Ivan's erection was painful and if he didn't get some form of release he was going to go insane.

The two jumped up from the couch they had been laying on and rushed into the bedroom. (Matt had to shove Kumajirou out and lock the door thoroughly embarrassed as the small bear bluntly asked if they were mating. There was a reason that bear didn't like Ivan, one having to do with the fact that the bear's nap constantly became interrupted by the two tossing him out of the bedroom. ) Ivan tackled Matthew on to the bed with a giggle and planted a kiss on his neck. He allowed his pants and jacket to be removed while preoccupied with trying to kiss every inch of the Canadian's neck. Then large hands touched him and began stroking, and yeah, that felt nice. That felt real fucking nice.

Ivan dug into the drawer of the nightstand while Matthew was busy jacking him off. He gave a hum of content when the bottle of lube was found and dangled it in front of his lover's face.

"Matvey look what I have!" He said with a small giggle. The blond nation rolled his eyes at this and snatched the bottle away.

"I can top today, right Ivan?" He asked sweetly. Russia pouted and shook his head no. He wanted to top, he liked it better that way. "B-but why not!" A whine escaped the smaller of the two and he gripped his shirt and tugged in defiance, "You always top, it's my turn!"

Ivan rolled his eyes at this and promptly informed him that he was acting childish while simultaneous sticking his tongue out at the other and making his eyes go cross causing the smaller nation to giggle. And then his back was flat against the bed, _the Canadian moved fast_, he thought indignantly. His anger didn't last long though as a warm mouth was suddenly licking a very intimate place and ah, thinking was not on his to do list. A moment later and he felt a lubed up finger push its way inside of him and he sighed in agitation, thinking that he had to remember to give Canada a boner at some inappropriate time and place. Like at England's house. A huge one. That'll teach him for wanting to cause Ivan pleasure.

It hurt a bit, but wasn't anything he couldn't handle really. The hand stroking him helped too. A second finger scissoring, and thrusting, and rubbing was added and through the slight pain Russia recognized pleasure and ground his hips forwards to increase said feeling. Matthew finished stretching him after a few minutes and pulled his hand free to wipe it clean on the sheets. He made a face at this, had to clean those later.

"If you come inside me I'll fuck you up, Matvey!~" He was cheerfully informed as he brought his lubed up member to push slightly against his entrance. He pouted at the threat, not sure if he was joking or not. Ivan was too confusing. Deciding to forget what he said for now he just slowly entered the other. The Russian nation did a good job of keeping his face blank, but Canada noticed his hands fisted around the sheets and the slightly rougher breathing. He waited for him to relax, went in further, waited again, and then even further. Canada finally fully in he panted into the Russia's neck, sticky with sweat. A kiss was placed on his jugular and the man beneath him giggled quietly and moved his arm to massage Canada's back.

Matthew took this as a go on sign and began a slow rhythm of thrusts. Ivan covered his face with his arm, a tad bit embarrassed as a moan of contentment left his lips after a bit. Set on not making any noises after that he closed his mouth in a tight line of determination, but then Matt just had to begin to play with his cock and being fucked and receiving a handjob felt much too good to not let a gasp of pleasure out.

The two continued like this for a while before Ivan felt hands tighten almost painfully around his waist and sharp nails dig into his skin. With a shudder and soft moan he reached climax for the second time inside of him. Ivan came soon after him, his muscles locked in place and a deep yet loud groan left him as he splattered the two with his come. They laid there panting for a minute, both still riding out their orgasms as they tried to catch their breath.

Matthew giggled and buried his face into Russia's side as he began to nod off. A hand played with his hair and began to untangle the sweat soaked curls. This was relaxing... Suddenly Canada was shoved roughly off the bed, his naked figure sprawling across the floor and his head hitting his nightstand roughly. A yelp escaped him and he demanded to know what the fuck Russia was doing.

The man on the bed laughed in that creepy way he did and flipped him the bird. "I told you not to come inside of me, Matvey."


End file.
